Chili Pepper Cookie/OvenBreak
Reach Escape Level 20 |Best Combi = Bad Pepper |Combo Bonus = +43000 points for Treasure Jellies |Daily = |Gifts = Like: Mysterious Golden Pouch Dislike: Shiny Sugar Crystal |Affection Effect = Extra points for Treasure Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Red Pepper Cookie - Sibling Cotton Candy Cookie - Friendly Sparkling Cookie - Friendly Squid Ink Cookie - Tension |Jelly = Chili Pepper Cookie Jelly |ZH = 甜辣醬餅乾 |KO = 칠리 맛 쿠키|JA = レッドチリ味クッキー|TH = คุกกี้รสซอสพริก}} 'Chili Pepper Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released alongside her pet, Bad Pepper, on May 28th, 2018. Her skill allows her to slow down her Energy drain and collect Treasure Jellies by destroying Treasure obstacles inside of a treasure vault. She was also released alongside of Bubble Wave Shell, though their themes do not particularly match up in any way. Chili Pepper Cookie was initially teased a day before release on Cookie Run social media accounts with a wanted poster showing a silhouette of both her and Bad Pepper, warning the players of a new spicy duo's arrival. She has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player hits Escape Level 20. Story ''Chili Pepper Cookie's dough contained much more chili pepper than allowed by the law. This is probably why she doesn't care much about rules at all! Chili Pepper Cookie is a notorious treasure hunter. She never misses a chance to snatch everything valuable she can get her hands on, leaving only chaos and havoc behind. The Cookies know better than to cross her path, and so should you. Good news: you can easily identify this path by a trail of fiery red chili sauce... Skill Sneaks into a vault full of Treasure Jellies and Treasure obstacles at given intervals. (Energy drain is slower in the vault.) Crack open Treasure Sacks and Treasure Chests to receive Treasure Jellies. Level Up to become able to sneak into treasure vaults more frequently and earn more points for Treasure Jellies. Magic Candy A giant treasure chest appears in the treasure vault. Destroy this chest to receive special Diamond Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Diamond Jellies you receive and more points you get for collecting them. Strategy Chili Pepper Cookie's primary source of points output comes from her own ability, and she doesn't need anything special to really gather points beyond that. She functions best with Treasures that either increase her speed or earn extra points. It should be noted that she does not serve well for coin farming, and the player should try to stick to using other Cookies like Mint Choco Cookie and Cheesecake Cookie for that purpose. Despite this, the Combi Generator does try to recommend using her for Black Sugar Pirate Ship, but this should be avoided unless no better options are available. Statistics Loading Messages New * Lost your Coins? General * Hand over your Jellies! * You like it spicy? I approve! * You've lost something! * I will be so rich! * Oh, so many things to... own. * Seen my bounty? I'm that good! * They won't catch me! * Yay! Bounty increased! 1vs1 Race (Retired) * Beg for mercy! * All your Coins will be mine! * You said something? * Well, well, well... Tired * Huh? Trial Welcome *So many coins! ALL MINE! (retired) *Well, well, well! (retired) *Bwa-ha-ha! Let's do it! (retired) *Look who's here! *Got a job for me? *I'm the best at my craft! Lobby Daily Gift *Stole it for ya! Tap * Guess how high my bounty is?! * Watch your pockets! * Doesn't mean I'm not going to steal from you! * Are you trying to get on my good side? * I'm here! Beg for mercy! * If you want something, then take it! * I want a hot and flashy pouch! * Hand over your treasures! Not that shiny sugar stuff! Gift *Ha-ha! Looks valuable, huh? (Given Mysterious Golden Pouch) *Yeah, that's more like it! (Given Crimson Bandana) *Nothing better in your pockets? (Neutral) *You've made a big mistake...friend! (Given Shiny Sugar Crystal) Relationship Chart * Red Pepper Cookie: Ah, my little funkiller brother! * Cotton Candy Cookie: This is... for me? Well... thanks, I think..! * Sparkling Cookie: This fella serves the best hot sauce ever! * Squid Ink Cookie: Might have a higher bounty than mine! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "Mayhem at the treasure vault" to "+43000 points for Treasure Jellies." Trivia * Chili Pepper Cookie's release marks the first time a returning Cookie from LINE Cookie Run (in this case, Red Pepper Cookie) has had a relative added. * Chili Pepper Cookie is one of the rare few Cookies that has an animation for striking obstacles while dashing or in Giant Mode, even outside of her ability. * In Sands of Yogurca, when playing as Chili Pepper Cookie in the Backstreets, the thieves present in the stage will cower away from her and will no longer be treated as obstacles. * Chili Pepper Cookie has the same Escape Level unlock requirement as Mala Sauce Cookie. * Chili Pepper Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Give it to me!"